Lopunny
Lopunny (Japanese: ミミロップ Mimilop) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from Buneary when leveled up with high friendship. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lopunny using the Lopunnite. Biology Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny is very proud of these ears, and never fails to groom them. If the ears are roughly handled, Lopunny will kick in retaliation. Its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears. It sheds its fur twice a year, and has a soft, fluffy coat in winter. Lopunny is a timid Pokémon that will cloak its body with its ears or spring away when it senses danger. As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. A full-power strike from Mega Lopunny's ears can crumple steel plates.1 In the anime Major appearances Lopunny made its debut appearance in''Arriving in Style!'' belonging to a Pokémon Stylist named Paris. Nando's Lopunny made its first appearance in Coming Full Festival Circle!. Mirajane's Lopunny Mirajane's Lopunny is kind but can be angry if it needs to. When it evolves into Mega Lopunny, her attitude changes to a mean-spirited and aggressive Pokemon. Minor appearances A Lopunny appeared in Meowth's fantasy in Noodles: Roamin' Off. A Lopunny made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Lopunny that can Mega Evolve into Mega Lopunny appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Platinum caught a Lopunny before she challenged Candice. Its powerful attacks managed to knock out Abomasnow, but it was pinned down by Froslass and sacrificed itself withHealing Wish to heal Platinum's Rapidash. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Mako has a Lopunny which first appeared in Seven's Real Identity In Peril. In the TCG : Main article: Lopunny (TCG) Trivia * Lopunny is the only Pokémon that can learn Return by leveling up. ** Its pre-evolution learns Frustration at the same level, and is also the only one to learn it by leveling up. * Mega Lopunny has the highest Speed base stat of all Normal-type and Fighting-typePokémon. Origin Lopunny appears to be a caricature of a Playboy Bunny or other bunny girls as seen in popular culture. The bunny girl costumes of Playboy fame are still quite popular in Japanese adult media, which might explain Lopunny's coquettish cry and girlish figure. It is also likely based on a lop rabbit, or more specifically the Holland Lop. It is also designed after a woman, possibly a fashion model, wearing women's fur or faux fur-cuffed gloves and boots. Name origin Lopunny is a combination of lop (a breed of rabbit with ears that flop over rather than stand erect) and bunny. Mimilop is a combination of 耳 mimi (ear) and lop. In other languages |- | |- |} Category:Pokemon Category:Normal-Type Category:Fighting-Type Category:Mega-Evolve Pokemon Category:Fairy Tail Member